Super Snowboard Cross
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi has a snowboarding competition with Bowser Jr., Blaze The Cat, and Silver The Hedgehog, to see who's the best snowboarder of the four characters. It's an enthrilling ride!


**Super Snowboard Cross**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Snowboarding for the win, fools.

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belong to Nintendo and SEGA.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog sighed as he delivered five boxes of fresh, hot pizzas to a family of blue-colored penguins, who payed off the albino humanoid psychic hedgehog greatly. Silver smiled as he placed the money away in his red shirt's pockets, although he sighed as he folded his arms, lowering his head.

"God, it's freezing here..." Silver muttered as he was freezing his fur off, sneezing a bit, "I should have brought my coat with me. Hopefully, it'll be nice and warm when I get back." However, he stopped in his tracks as he looked up, hearing a familiar voice as he saw a tall, lanky man in purple clothes riding down the snowy mountain slope. "Huh? Isn't that... Waluigi?"

Waluigi laughed as he came down the last slope of the snowy mountain, making a nice swerve ending as he waved his arms at the watching Flickies, who cheered him as they applauded. Waluigi tipped his hat towards them as he took a bow, much to the Flickies' delight as he got off his snowboard.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Waluigi's number one, baby!" Waluigi proclaimed as he laughed, blowing kisses to some of the blue-colored flickies, who sighed as they all fell back down unconscious.

Blaze The Cat scoffed as she watched, folding her arms as she approached Waluigi. "You just can't seem to control yourself, can't you, Waluigi?"

Waluigi grinned as he glanced at Silver, waving his left hand at her. "Oh, Blaze, you simply don't understand the charm I bring with my good lucks."

"Good looks! Pahahaha!" Bowser Junior laughed as he walked in, kicking Waluigi in the right leg as he pointed at the tall, lanky man. "Please! Even my underwear looks better than you, Dick Dastardly!"

Waluigi growled as he picked up Bowser Jr. by the neck, planting his face into the young, michevious reptilian's. "Listen, Junior, you may want to back down, or you'll be in some serious crap."

Blaze patted Waluigi on the shoulders as she tried to calm him down. "Waluigi, please... Bowser Jr. was just stating his opinion, that's all."

Bowser Jr. struggled to break free as he agreed with Blaze. "Yeah. And whether you like it or not, people can have different opinions from you." He smirked as he closed his eyes. "Besides, I'm a better snowboarder than you, anyway."

Waluigi snarled as he made a harder grip on Bowser Jr.'s neck. "What! And what makes you cocky enough to say it?" He growled as his face expressions were angrier.

Bowser Jr. smirked as he rubbed his nose. "Well, why don't we have a little snowboard race down the highest mountain to prove it?"

Blaze frowned as she rubbed her right elbow, a look of concern on her purple feline face. "I don't know, guys... this sounds dangerous."

Waluigi dropped Bowser Jr. as he turned to face Blaze, shaking his head as he chuckled, putting his right hand on his face. "Dangerous? You're afraid of going down the tallest mountain on a snowboard?"

Bowser Jr. laughed as he placed his hands on his reptilian hips, wagging his right index finger as he concluded, "Girls. They're afraid of just about anything."

That line, however, was able to snap Blaze out of her senses, grabbing Bowser Jr. by the back of his scaly neck as she yelled, angered greatly, "Fine, then! You think I can't handle it, then I'll challenge the both of you!"

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. grinned as they looked at each other, then back at Blaze, nodding. "Very well, then! Bring it on!"

Silver smiled as he watched Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and Blaze all head towards the tallest mountain in the northwestern snowy region. Tightening his right fist, Silver proclaimed to himself as he would later join the three snowboarders, "Heh, this looks like a perfect time waister! I better not hold back and join up with them as soon as possible!"

Luckily did the albino hedgehog know that to be good at snowboarding, it takes **AGES**.


End file.
